Silly Heart
by Eleonara
Summary: Mori find Haruhi after the split of the host club years ago, but did she wanted to be found?
1. Ch1 - It's been a while

**A/N** : Changed the title name because there was a story with the same name. Also, edited some typos and expanded the chapter a little.

No gentlemen in the room could take his eyes off her. She was dancing with a man that was slightly taller than her, which looked like her partner. She wore a red velvet dress which hugged hips when she swayed to the rhythm off the music. Her long chestnut brown hair was braided and tied up with a satin bow to match her dress.

'Takashi? Doesn't she look familiar?' the small figure next to him asked. He tried to analyze the face of the girl, and she did look familiar but the mask she wore made it impossible to recognize her. Takashi looked back at his cousin, 'Ah' was his only response. Mitsukuni and he were representing their family business at the yearly party of their attorney company. He wasn't a big fan of this kind of gatherings, and he thought it was one of the cons of being a family heir. This evening however was rapidly becoming more interesting. 'Mitsukuni' his voice rumbled, which resulted in big eyes looking in to his 'Yes Takashi! That's a great plan, go ask her to dance!' Takashi loved Mitsukuni, he was a man of few words but his cousin understood every spoken and unspoken one.

He took long strides towards the dancing couple and tapped the man on the shoulder. 'Ah, a new partner has arrived I see' responded the man. 'Thank you for the dance, darling' he said to the girl while he bowed. Her answer was a simple smile, for Takashi it was one of the best things he had seen today. He took hold of the girls small frame and although she only reached up to his chest it almost seemed like their bodies belonged together. It was a romantic dance, the song was simple but beautiful just like her. Takashi knew that the song was coming to an end, and he dreaded that moment, they moved so natural together that he wished that this moment would last a lifetime. The final chord played and he reluctantly stepped back. For the first time he looked in her eyes, and he knew those eyes... 'Thank you for the dance Mori-Senpai' she said while he was frozen in his spot.

He knew that voice... And suddenly it all clicked, 'Haruhi...' he whispered. Frozen to his spot he saw how the girl he dreamed of for years left the room. Seconds ticked away before he regained his composure. He was torn between running after her and returning to Mitsukuni, he chose the last. His normally big and confident steps were transformed to slow, smaller ones. How was he going to break this news to his little cousin? Takashi knew that the departure of Haruhi broke the heart of his cousin. They were like brother and sister, and although Mitsukuni understood why she left he wasn't the same since that day.

'Takashi, what happened?' Big blue orbs asked him. 'I... I... Ha-... Haruhi...' Takashi stammered. Mitsukuni's face turned hard, 'What happened with Haruhi, Takashi?' These were the moment that Takashi was well aware that his little cousin wasn't that little anymore. Although he was still small of size, his face showed that lying wasn't an option and if you did you would face Mitsukuni's wrath. 'The girl... On the dancefloor... It was...' 'Haruhi' finished Mitsukuni.


	2. Ch2 - Painful memories

That night had been intense for Haruhi. She had a conversation with nearly every man in the room, she danced most of the night without any pauses and to top the whole night off Honey- and Mori-senpai had been there. She tried to avoid them by dancing, but that plan turned out way different then she had in mind.

Haruhi stumbled into her apartment and threw her shoes off, 'fucking heels, why do I keep wearing those towards parties?' she wondered. She continued her way to the bathroom and run a bath. As she stripped her clothes off, tears began streaming down her face. Her separation from the host club seemed like it was just yesterday. Haruhi tied her hair up in a bun and stepped into the warm water. The warm was a bit too hot but with the memories flooding back into her mind, she felt like this was just what she needed.

'Haruhi? Are you home?' a familiar voice rang from the hall. 'I'm in the bathroom' she yelled back. Footsteps came closer as the person made his way towards her. 'Kyoya I'm so happy you're here!' she said with her eyes still closed, as he stepped through the door. 'How was your night?' He asked as he made his way to her and gave her a kiss on her head. Haruhi opened her eyes and Kyoya was shocked to see the sadness in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

'What happened Haruhi?' Kyoya asked more forcefully than he intended to. 'Hand me a towel and my bathrobe please Kyo' she responded. Kyoya did as he was asked, but he didn't let her off that easy. 'You are evading my question...' 'I know, just give me a few minutes okay?' she said while stepping out off the bath and putting her robe on. Kyoya decided it was best to listen to her and left the bathroom. About 10 minutes later he heard her go into her bedroom and decided that her few minutes were over.

Haruhi changed into sweatpants and a tank top and found her way into bed. She was just tucked in, when Kyoya joined the room. He lay down next to her and pulled her close, 'Come on love, tell me what happened.' he said while pressing a soft kiss into her hair. Haruhi moved a little closer and felt the comfort of his embrace, slowly she started to tell him about her evening, about how hard she tried to evade her old friends and how it didn't work. Tears slowly started running down her face because the wound from all those years ago still hadn't closed.


	3. Ch3 - Anger and pain

Mitsukuni was tossing and turning in bed. Haruhi was there... At the party of his attorney company, was she working for the company? Had she been under his nose the whole time? It had been at least 7 years since he had seen her, more than 7 years since that faithful day.

Frustrated he stepped out of his bed and walked to his family's dojo. The memories, the frustration, they were flooding him and he needed it to get out of his system. Mitsukuni stepped into the dojo en tried to even his breath out, however memories kept coming back. He worked trough his routine and focussed on his breathing, but slowly he lost his composure.

After all this time he still was furious, because she had left him. Mitsukuni started trashing the dojo, his anger was gaining control. There are no words to describe how angry he was with Haruhi. She didn't gave him a chance to say goodbye, no chance for a hug. Not even a smile or a text. His little sister, the girl he has vowed to protect got hurt, but she had almost destroyed him with her way of leaving.

A drop of sweat made a way down his face and he once again became aware of his surroundings. Mitsukuni looked around, he had damaged the dojo quite badly. 'Fuck, I need a drink.' he murmured. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, after he made his drink he moved to the living room and let himself fall in a comfortable chair.

...

Kyoya snuggled closer to the warm object laying next to him. He wasn't completely awake yet and he enjoyed the soft, warm thing in his bed. He didn't want to wake up but something was tickling his nose. Drowsy he opened his eyes to see what was bothering him.

A big pile of messy brown hair, was the only thing he saw. Gently the memories of the night before ebbed back into his brain. Haruhi was upset and he had stayed with her to make sure she was all right. She wasn't... That much was clear when she cried herself to sleep.

Kyoya stumbled out of bed, he needed to pee. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and almost instantly he missed the warmth of Haruhi and her bed. Quickly he made his way back to her. When he arrived back in the bedroom he noticed that in the small amount of time he was gone she had thrown off the blankets. Her shirt had ridden up, which probably happened during the night.

He was horrified to see that she still had a scar on her lower back. It almost looked as fresh as the day she got it. Kyoya's face became as white as the flesh of Haruhi's scar when he got a flashback to what happened.


	4. Ch4 - Time heals

_A/N - updates are slow, because I have a very busy life. Still working on this story ;)_

 _Flashback Kyoya_

It had been more than two years since Haruhi had broken off contact with the remaining Host Club members. She had never negotiated contact and the Host Club tried to respect that, so they didn't contact her either. She studied in Boston at the time and even though they did not speak, Kyoya still kept tabs on her. Because, lets be honest, he wouldn't be Kyoya Ootori if he didn't know what was going on in the lives of the former Host Club members. So it was only a matter of time, before he knew Haruhi was hospitalised…

Kyoya knew he shouldn't, but he flew out to the United States as fast as he could. As the Ootori-private jet made it's way to the Land of Liberty, his thoughts kept straying. The subject of his thought were Haruhi, the small girl that had a very special place in his heart. Once upon a time he believed they could be more than friends, maybe there would be a moment they would be lovers. However he abandoned that hope when she left for Boston without even saying goodbye. In the present Kyoya and Haruhi were only vague acquaintances and even though he wouldn't never say it out loud, but everything would be better than that.

The jet finally landed and a limo was waiting to escort him to the hospital. Even though the Ootori name didn't carry as much weight in the USA, there was still a doctor waiting for his arrival. Kyoya stepped out off his limo and approached the man. 'Mr. Ootori, I am doctor Brown.' said the grey-haired man. 'How is Miss Fujioka doing, doctor Brown?' Kyoya asked as they made their way into the hospital. 'She has lost quite some blood and she is still in surgery, Mr Ootori. I am afraid I don't have anymore information at this moment.'

 _..._

Haruhi tossed and turned before getting out of bed. She was warm and comfortable but she could feel the tension in her joints. Last night was tiresome and her muscles hurt from all the dancing she did. Her stomach growled and even though she rather remained in bed, her body really needed some food. She grabbed a sweater and made her way to the kitchen. As she filled the kettle with warm water, she noticed a note on the countertop. Haruhi put the kettle on the stove and read the note: _'Goodmorning Haru, sorry I couldn't stay but the Ootori-group is always calling. I'll drop by tonight with some dinner. X K.'_

'Oh right, Kyoya slept here… Completely forgot.' she thought while eating some toast. Her mind drifted back to last night, but since she rather not remember that particular evening, she focussed on what her plans for today were. Haruhi made a list in her head: 'Groceries, laundering, cleaning, yoga, maybe yoga first… The tension in my muscles is really starting to hurt. She dropped her plate in the sink and got dressed for Yoga class.

….

Takashi was still lost, he let her slip… That was his chance to reunite with the doe-eyed brunette, and he let it slip. He strolled through the city looking for some distraction, when he swore he saw the object of his thought walk by. Deciding that he wouldn't waste another chance, he followed a girl with a chocolate brown ponytail from a safe distance. They ended up at a yoga studio and Takashi immediately lost all hope that this was his Haruhi, because the Haruhi that he knew didn't have an athletic bone in her body.

….

Since the incident in Boston Haruhi became more aware of her surroundings. She didn't feel that comfortable anymore being around unknown people. Even though she had walked to the yoga studio more times than she could count, something felt off. She had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. It was a great relief that she only was a minute away from the studio and she picked up her pace a bit. Finally arriving at her place of destination she took a quick look over her shoulder, just to be sure that there really was no-one following her.

….

He decided that he should be on his way, back to his job. The girl however looked around and Takashi would recognize those eyes from miles away. He had followed Haruhi and now he was just a few meters away from her…


End file.
